<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Kitty, Kitty by SilverRaven33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933818">Here Kitty, Kitty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaven33/pseuds/SilverRaven33'>SilverRaven33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaven33/pseuds/SilverRaven33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of any costume Sam could have found for the angel he had to get him one with cat ears and leather pants that just did things to Dean? And of course Dean is not the only one at this stupid party that notices how good Cas looks.</p><p>Featuring jealous Dean, dom-but-still-virgin Cas, and so much sexual tension it hurts. Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was stupid. They pretty much played dress up every other day of their lives, but at least it was in still-normal clothes. Though Dean did have to admit, the sight of Sammy in a ruffled white shirt, knee-high black boots, a swash-buckling red coat, and an eye patch was hilarious. Leave it to his little brother to use this as some sort of wish fulfillment. </p><p>Even Cas, who would have been able to get away with saying he was a tax accountant if anyone asked, had gone all in, Dean discovered as the angel walked out of the motel bathroom. Little black cat ears sat atop his always messy dark hair - seriously, it almost always looked like someone had just been tangling their fingers through it and that someone certainly wasn’t Dean. Cas wore a simple black tee that looked a little too tight on him, which Dean guessed was one of his, and were those pants friggin leather? And of course there was a tail, long and also black, hanging from the back of his waistband. Jeez, it’s not like they were going to a gay club, Dean thought, but he knew Cas wouldn’t understand that remark. </p><p>Instead he teased, “Here, kitty, kitty,” with a smirk, and Cas immediately crossed the room to come stand in front of him, which Dean had to admit he wasn’t quite expecting. </p><p>As usual, he’d stepped too close, and now rather than the “Yes Dean?” that the hunter had gotten used to hearing in that gravelly voice, Cas made this sound, like a cross between a snarl and a growl. Dean’s head drew back, and under normal circumstances he would have laughed, but he couldn’t quite manage it. Not with Cas’s bluer than blue eyes, somehow made brighter by all the black, so intent on his own, and Dean guessed the message was clear: Cas was not meant to be some common house cat. Out of nowhere, Dean had an image of trying to put a collar on this Cas and he did an abrupt about face to get away from the angel and <em> that </em> thought. </p><p>The guy had always had some strange ability to turn Dean’s mind upside down, ever since he had walked into that barn in a shower of sparks and told him he’d been the one to save him from Hell. Unsettling, the hunter would have called it on a good day. Terrifying, he called it sometimes. Intriguing was a given, even when he didn’t want to admit it. Magnetic, more often than Dean cared to count. Which is what it was now, as Dean reached for his bottle of whisky. </p><p>“Remember,” came Sam’s voice, “We’re supposed to try to blend in.”</p><p>“And this will help with that?” Cas asked him, his head tilting in his patented curious move and his eyes squinting. Not that Dean was watching him that closely from where he was doing a second shot. This was good, he thought. So Cas hadn’t somehow turned into a sex god when he’d put on that costume. He just looked like one. </p><p>“You look, you look good, Cas,” Sam reassured, and the corners of the angel’s lips turned up a bit at the corners. This most certainly did not make Dean jealous. Why was this making Dean jealous? Dean poured himself a third shot.</p><p>“And as for you over there,” Sam directed his attention to his older brother, “Don’t think you’re getting away with stopping and buying one of those ‘This is my Halloween costume’ shirts.” </p><p>“C’mon, why not?” Dean nearly whined, since that had, in fact, been his plan. Sam gave him one of his bitch faces, surprisingly not mitigated by the eye patch and the rest of his get up, and plopped a bag on Dean’s bed. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got you a few things. I know you already have the boots.” Dean downed his last shot and made his way to the bag, admittedly curious. He had to grin when he peeked inside. Sam might be an annoying little brother but he did know him, and if he had to wear a costume, Dean could deal with this. </p><p> </p><p>“Again, remember, blend in,” Sam reminded them as he drove to the party, Dean’s pregaming earning him the keys for this trip. </p><p>“Except for the part where we’ll be asking people a lot of questions about the dead people?” Cas asked from the back seat. </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Dean conceded. Not for the first time, he wondered how good of an idea it was to take the angel on investigations with them. “You just stick close to me and Sam, okay?” Especially looking like that, he didn’t add. Cas nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>When they arrived at the LeBlanc mansion, there were already at least thirty cars there. This is what they needed; to just be three more faces in the crowd. This family was usually quite secretive but they couldn’t resist showing off their opulence at their yearly Halloween party. Even if three members of the family had just mysteriously died last week. </p><p>Sam eased the Impala into the next spot available and the guys spilled out, Sam adjusting his eye patch under his floppy hair in the rear view, Dean making sure to grab his cowboy hat and Cas…</p><p>“Um, Cas,” Dean started, “Your tail…” Not that he’d been looking at the guy’s ass, he just hadn’t been able to help but notice. </p><p>“Your tail’s a little bent.” He watched as Cas twisted around to try to grab the costume piece and straighten it, the shirt riding up to reveal the tiniest strip of cream colored skin. Dean knew he was staring and he just saw Sam drawing closer out of the corner of his eye. He would have to ask his brother where the hell he had found this outfit for the angel. Seriously, leather pants?? That had no right to be hugging Cas’s ass like that as Dean fixed the kink in Cas’s tail before Sam could. His hands were trembling a little, he found, as he narrowly avoided smoothing one of them over said ass. This was going to be a long damn night. </p><p>They slipped into the party easily enough, and Dean understood why he’d had to put a costume on. He saw everything from pop culture movie references to some of the more traditional monsters, including one fully furred werewolf that he’d be impressed by if he didn’t know the real thing looked nothing like that. There was even a troupe of people who had painted themselves blue and were running around as Smurfs. </p><p>As the three guys made their way to the snack table to start with, Dean had to admire some of the details of these get ups. Especially one slight girl who looked like she was wearing nothing but body paint and some well placed lace. Dean wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be, but he sure wouldn’t mind finding out. The girl granted him a sideways smile at the way his eyes were almost falling out of his head at her.</p><p>“Stay focused,” Sam warned quietly, always able to tell when Dean’s horn dog tendencies were surfacing. What, he could appreciate a nice body was all. And it would be just too easy to get laid tonight; everyone knew Halloween was an excuse for people to be a little sluttier than they usually were. </p><p>“Right. Focused,” Dean repeated, glancing over to ensure Cas was still nearby. The angel’s beautiful eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings, it was probably unlike anything he’d seen before, all the costumes, the weird finger food, the pop music coming from the huge ballroom. Dean was so caught up in watching Cas that he barely noticed the white wings that brushed his arm as another scantily clad female passed them. He didn’t miss the appreciative smile that the fake angel gave Cas, however, or the friendly grin that Cas shot her in return. </p><p>“I’ve never understood where humans got the halo idea from,” Cas shared with Dean after the girl had walked away, making Dean wish he could lean in and kiss Cas’s cheek. Sometimes he was just so cute.  </p><p>“Beats me, man,” Dean replied, loading up a plate with mini corn dogs. Sam had apparently decided Dean was safe to be left alone, as he could see the tallest pirate in the room already starting to chat people up. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later and Dean had almost lost sight of Cas as more guests had arrived at the party. The alcohol was flowing, people were getting more talkative, and it was getting tough to try to get information while also watching Cas’s every move and the way his shoulders flexed underneath that tight tee. Dean inched closer to where the angel was, tuning his ears into the conversation he was having.        </p><p>“So are you a good kitty?” a Harley Quinn, one of several Dean had seen, was asking Cas, her lascivious look that was travelling up and down Cas’s black clad form lending no mistake to her intentions. </p><p>“Um, sometimes?” Cas returned with a shy smile, and the woman grinned wider, even more predatory. She was gorgeous, almost as tall as Cas in her platform boots, tits filling out that halter top nicely, with nipples almost poking through the cloth. The tiny shorts barely covered a nice round ass, there was just a hint of cheek peeking out underneath the fishnet stockings. Any other time Dean would have been trying to get his own hands on that, but what the hell was she doing flirting with Cas? And had he just flirted back?</p><p>“We could find out,” Dean barely heard her as she leaned closer to Cas, her hand coming up to rest on his bicep. Even as the angel jumped a bit in surprise, Dean saw red. He almost knocked over one of the Smurfs in his rush to close in on the scene. Coming up behind Cas, trying to keep his voice steady when what he wanted to do was rip that woman’s hand off of her wrist, Dean casually squeezed the angel’s opposite shoulder. </p><p>“Mingling,” he got out through closed teeth, perhaps a little nearer Cas’s ear than he’d meant to. Cas turned to look at him, as did his admirer. </p><p>“Didn’t mean to make your cowboy jealous,” Harley said smoothly, her voice like smoke over ice. She now gave Dean an appreciative once over, obviously liking what she saw as the tip of her tongue came out to rest on her upper lip. Goddamn she was sexy. </p><p>“He could always come too,” she said, still speaking to Cas. Dean’s already tight jeans tightened a bit more at this thought...slipping that halter top off of those tits, shimmying those shorts down, those full lips on Cas’s chest, her hands cupping Cas’s ass...no. No. No. No. </p><p>The idea was hot as hell in theory; this bombshell luring them both into her bed and having her wicked way with them. Watching Cas get aroused and then climax almost made Dean light headed at just the suggestion. But it was the part where <em> she’d </em> be touching Cas that Dean shut down. The angel didn’t even really know about sex, Dean was not okay with him being taken advantage of like this. At least that’s what he told himself as his fingers dug into Cas’s shoulder harshly. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go get a drink,” Dean said, looking into Cas’s eyes, his voice as not-pleading as he could make it but he wasn’t sure he succeeded. </p><p>“Yes my cowboy,” Cas returned with a hint of a smirk, and didn’t that just make Dean’s pulse speed up a touch. He drew Cas away from Harley finally, finding some joy in the way her eyes fell as she had to let go of Cas’s arm. </p><p>“I’ll be around if you boys change your mind,” she left the offer open, and Dean turned Cas away, not sure whose ass she was checking out more as they walked off towards the bar. </p><p>“She was nice,” Cas said innocently, to which Dean could only shake his head and grin. “Why didn’t you want to spend time with her?” Dean’s hand was still on the angel’s shoulder, and if Cas was this naive, he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to remove it. </p><p>“I told you to stick close to me and Sammy right?” Dean asked, avoiding the question. </p><p>“But I was mingling, Dean,” Cas returned, an edge in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah well, a lot of these people would like to do more than mingle,” Dean told him, not sure how to explain. </p><p>“You mean they want to have intercourse?” Cas asked, in that no nonsense way of his. Which should not make Dean flustered. </p><p>“Uh, um, well, yeah…” he got out, then was happy to be temporarily distracted by the bartender, from whom he ordered two rum and cokes, even though he knew Cas probably wouldn’t want one. To his surprise, Cas did accept it when silently offered. </p><p>“But you pursue that activity a lot,” the angel said after a hearty sip, and this was not a conversation that Dean wanted to be having. “I was rather surprised you turned that lady down, to be honest.” Nope, not a conversation he wanted to have.  </p><p>“We’re working a case,” he said as if that closed the matter, but of course Cas had a rebuttal. </p><p>“When has that mattered to you before?” He was doing that slight head tilt again, but there was a glint in his blue eyes, and was that accusation? Dean’s heart gave a thud for no reason whatsoever as he downed the rest of his drink. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean were both ready to go. They’d done their due diligence, and gotten what they could out of these people, which was a decent amount. To be fair, it was Sam that had worked his way in with the older set who had told him stories of the great uncle, long dead now, who’d been a serial killer. This explained a lot, even if the family would never have been able to understand that. </p><p>Dean had been able to maintain a nice buzz, just shy of drunk. Now they just had to get his...their...angel and get out of there. But where the hell was Cas? He wasn’t at the bar, he wasn’t at the snack table, he wasn’t at the edge of the dance floor where he’d enjoyed being for a good portion of the night, watching all the costumed fools flail about. </p><p>“He’s got to be here somewhere,” Sam said reasonably as they scanned the sizable crowd in the ballroom. “He wouldn’t have left without us.” Dean’s eyes were frantically searching the crowd as he tried not to let his mind run away with worry. Cas could take care of himself, if for some crazy reason it had come to that. </p><p>Then a handful of dancing zombies parted just so, and Dean had never been so thankful for a glimpse of black pointy ears. He had to pause for a moment to take in the scene before him: the ears were moving with the rest of their wearers’ body, in a slow sinuous movement, not wholly on the body’s own. </p><p>Cas was pressed up against the front of another man and the way they were moving together, to some modern bass-heavy piece of garbage song, dripped sex. The man was blond and built, the multi colored strobe lights bouncing off the muscles of his bare arms. He was apparently supposed to be a cat as well, a leopard, judging by the printed vest and too tight spotted leggings that hugged him in the most sinful of ways.</p><p>His big paws were grasping Cas by the hips, pulling the angel’s ass back into him. Not that he had to work hard, from what Dean could see, that perfectly shaped leather clad ass was all too eager to be rubbing against what he was sure was an erection in the leopard man’s thin leggings. </p><p>Cas was leaning into the man’s chest as they writhed to the beat of the music together, and one hand was settled on the back of the blond’s spiky hair. Dean watched for only one second longer, a second in which that head lowered towards Cas’s neck, before he let out a roar and charged. He was barely aware of Sam calling after him as he parted the crowd, his hat getting knocked off somewhere along the way but he couldn’t care about either. If he’d seen red earlier with that Harley Quinn, this had him barely able to see straight at all. </p><p>He knew he bumped into a few people on his way to where Cas and this asshole were putting on such a disgusting display, and it didn’t slow him down in the slightest. What he did see, once he got there, like a matador’s flag, was the purpling bruise that Cas now had on the side of his throat. Coherent thought going up in flames, Dean grabbed the blond by the back of the neck, even though the guy was taller than he was, and squeezed for all he was worth. </p><p>The man let go of Cas’s hips in order to defend himself, and Cas stumbled forward with the force of Dean beginning to shake his dance partner. This meant that the man had the room to turn and swing at Dean, which he did, uttering an angry, “Dude, what the fuck?” as he did so. He landed a blow squarely on Dean’s jaw, proving he was no stranger to a tussle. But he was also no match for an enraged Winchester, and Dean shook off the punch and hurled himself towards him. </p><p><em> How dare he? </em> How dare he touch Cas like that? The anger poured off of Dean as he rained punches down. People were backing away and screaming by now. Blood was already coming out of parts of blondie’s face, and Dean just kept punching. No one. No one had the right to…</p><p>“Dean!” Sam’s voice began to cut through the haze of rage and jealousy, and he could feel Sam’s strong arms trying to pull him off of the guy on the floor. </p><p>“DEAN,” another voice commanded, and another set of hands grabbed him tight. These arms were clearly not taking no for an answer, and they were the only ones that Dean could not struggle against. </p><p>“Dean, you need to stop, you’re going to kill him,” Cas’s rough tone cut into his ear, and Dean thought that didn’t sound like a bad idea at all, but the iron angel grip tore him away from the blond man anyway. Cas spun him around to face him, and the fury, the judgement, the disappointment, in those blue eyes took Dean’s breath away and the fight fell out of him all at once. </p><p>Sounds came rushing back to Dean again, mostly the babble of horror from the crowd on the dance floor, crushing close again to see the man on the ground’s injuries, and Sam trying to keep them calm. The music had gone silent some time ago. With one last look of warning, Cas all but threw Dean to the side to go to the blonde man. Dean’s heart lurched at this, and a dread settled into his stomach. He was aware of people staring at him like he was a monster, but nothing was making him sicker to his stomach than the look of disapproval in Cas’s beautiful eyes, and behind that, the image burned into his retinas of the angel’s body pressed tightly against someone else. </p><p>Dean ran for the door, using the last of his adrenaline to power through anyone who tried to stop him. Once outside, he gulped the cold air, and made a beeline for the Impala. Shit, that’s right, Sam had the keys. Dean sunk down on the damp frosty ground, his back against one of Baby’s tires, and buried his face in his arms, wishing the world in that moment away. </p><p>How could he have been so stupid? How could Cas have let himself get into a situation like that? He shouldn’t have left him alone, and now Cas was angry at him for coming to his rescue. How could he be? Clearly he’d needed help. There was no way...and here Dean had to stop his thoughts because the closest thing to punch now was his car and he would never do that. </p><p>Soon enough, he heard a familiar set of footsteps approaching and he wiped his face to look up and see Sammy, eye patch now gone, and not meeting his gaze.</p><p>“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, hating the desperate tone of his voice but not able to help it. </p><p>“He’s going with Shane to the hospital, so he can heal some of the worst injuries on the way. He said he’ll meet us back at the motel.” The words were flat. Dean got into the Impala, only really noticing now how much blood he had on his hands and the tan plaid western style shirt. For having to investigate a case, this night had started out so simple and fun. </p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Sam’s voice was a touch gentler as he steered the car onto the road. He had to know the answer would be no, but Dean was thankful that he asked all the same.  </p><p>Shane. Such a stupid name to get between them like this, to have ruined the night, and to be getting Cas’s attention even now. Which was Dean’s fault, he had no one to blame but himself for that. The jealous rage, at himself and Cas as well as that stupid Shane, coiled in Dean’s gut and heart and refused to budge. It was still going to be a long night. </p><p>He threw the shirt out and took a long ass, hot ass shower when they got back to the motel, noting that Sammy had hidden the whiskey bottle when he got out. Which he knew was probably for the better. </p><p>“Write down what you got for info tonight,” Sam instructed as he shoved their things into their bags. “I’ll arrange to have a couple other hunters take over the case. We’ve gotta get out of town.” </p><p>“But what about Cas?” Dean couldn’t even care that he had a one track mind right now. </p><p>“He’s the one that tipped me off while you were in the shower that Shane wants to press charges.” To Sam’s credit, the look he shot his older brother was doing its best to be blank instead of judgmental. “He’s tried talking him out of it but he can’t. He’ll meet up with us as soon as he’s done at the hospital.” Dean nodded, forced himself to, the sick feeling back in his stomach.</p><p><em>“I’ve </em> got to get out of town,” he then said. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you should stay and work the case. We still don’t know where killer uncle is buried.” Sam paused in his packing and regarded Dean with that shrewd expression of his. </p><p>“Get out of here then,” he said after a moment, and tossed Dean the keys. “Just don’t do anything dumber than you already have tonight.” Dean picked up his duffel bag without a reply. He deserved that. But there was one thing he wanted to know, and he spun on his heel just before he opened the door to leave.  </p><p> “Where the fuck did you get him that outfit anyway?” His brother blinked at him for several silent moments. </p><p>“That’s what this is about? A costume? Are you sure about that?” Sam’s voice managed to be condescending and probing at the same time. </p><p>Dean half growled as he wrenched the door open and stepped back out into the October night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had hoped the hour or so drive just over the state line trying to drown in the mellow sounds of Pink Floyd would have served to clear his mind a little. Unfortunately all he could still hear was the thump of that bass line and all he could see was Cas’s hips and his hand on the back of that guy’s head and that mark on Cas’s perfect throat. Dean heaved a sigh when he closed the door of this motel room behind him. He would have just slept in the car, but he didn’t know how long it would be until Sam could meet up with him and after everything tonight, he wanted the comfort of a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had he tossed his duffel bag down and kicked his shoes off, though, than he heard a familiar ruffling and there was Castiel, still in costume, frowning deeply at Dean. His cat ears were crooked now, but he was still as gorgeously sexy as ever. Dean merely looked at him, not knowing what to say.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was able to keep Shane’s wounds from being life threatening,” Cas announced, not meeting Dean’s eyes at first. Until he did, and there was blue fire in them. Dean had no reply. He hated the thought of Cas at that guy’s side for any reason.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost had the death of an innocent person on your hands tonight Dean,” Cas then reprimanded, the volume a touch higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innocent?” Dean threw back, unable to continue keeping his thoughts reigned in at this. “You call what I saw innocent? What were you thinking? Do you know how worried I was about you?” The words came out sounding far harsher than Dean meant for them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I can’t take care of myself?” Cas shot, clearly offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...of course you can,” Dean blustered. “But...how do you know what that guy wanted? He was all over you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think I could tell what he wanted, as he was, as so eloquently put it, all over me.” Cas’s eyes were guarded in a way Dean had never seen them and it stabbed at a corner of his heart that he didn’t even know existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you...were okay with it?” Dean had to check, his one last hope quickly dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I would have allowed anyone to touch me like that if I wasn’t?” The offended gleam was back, had really never left. “Yes, I was finding the sensations we were sharing pleasurable.” Dean swallowed, his throat dry as sand, and he had to ball his hand into a fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he kiss you?” he asked Cas tightly, through gritted teeth. The angel folded his arms across his chest, now openly glaring at Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?” Cas’s voice was stone. “You don’t own me, Dean.” At this, Dean’s mouth opened but he quickly bit his tongue to keep from saying something that would probably anger Cas further. The angel’s dark eyebrows rose in a challenge, as if daring Dean to utter what was racing around his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hadn’t thought he had any energy left. After a good several drinks, dealing with too many people at that cursed party, a fistfight, and way more emotional stress than he’d banked on tonight, he was wiped out. But from somewhere deep inside, a fire rose and clawed at his ribs to get out. He was advancing on Cas before he knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?” he repeated. “What does it matter? What it matters is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and suddenly his heart was in his throat, beating like a caged bird desperate to be free. He was almost choking on it and he had to cling to Cas’s arms to keep from falling. Even with the anger rolling off of him, Cas caught him, his grip on Dean’s light jacket strong and real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now or never, and he already couldn’t breathe. And if Cas chose to smite him, it would be no less than what he deserved. So Dean forced his way into the last of Cas’s personal space and crashed his lips to the angel’s, mind blanking out and instinct taking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm. So warm. Soft and at the same time firm. And wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And welcoming. Dean had mostly expected to be thrown back against a wall, if not truly smote. But Cas was kissing him back, hungry and needy and hard, and his fingers were digging into the back of Dean’s scalp, almost sharp enough to hurt but the pain of the possessiveness felt like a blessing. In their eagerness, teeth clashed and Dean’s lower lip was nipped harshly, though maybe that part was on purpose. He was aware of moaning into the angel’s mouth, his lungs begging for air that he didn’t want to stop long enough to draw. Cas tasted like rum and electricity and all the months that Dean had spent wanting to do this very thing and not having the nerve. He’d been a fool, this was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Cas tore his lips off of Dean’s as he leaned back from the hunter, his sturdy grip having gone to Dean’s arms. Dean sucked in oxygen and his eyes tried to focus on Cas’s face still only inches from his own. This was finally happening and he didn’t care what had gotten them here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the hard lines of Cas’s face, the steely set of his jaw and the shimmer of grace that flickered through his eyes, turning them almost silver for a split second, now made the blood run cold in Dean’s veins. The same bruising iron grip that had pulled him off of Shane was moving him backwards now and Dean was just as helpless to stop it. He’d gotten one kiss, and now Cas was going to snap him like a twig. Son of a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to say the angel’s name but it got caught in his throat. He’d never seen Cas like this before, all single minded raw power, and he was not ashamed to admit to himself that he was terrified. Then Dean’s back and shoulders hit the wall behind him with a thud, Cas having run out of room to march him, and still he just stared into Dean’s eyes, like he could melt his brain if he concentrated hard enough. Hell, he probably could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not certain he wasn’t about to die, Dean realized his legs were trembling. Cas’s hands and the wall were the only reasons he wasn’t collapsing. Then Cas spoke, his scratchy voice rough and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare to think you’re the one in charge here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean could only gape helplessly, for once out of clever comebacks. Adrenaline was coursing through every cell of his being, he’d never felt so overpowered by one set of hands and eyes before, and through all of it he was aware of the angry heat rolling off of Cas as the angel pinned him to the wall with his body. It was intoxicating, strangely and sharply arousing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As fast as lightning and just as dangerous, Cas closed that gap, his lips slamming into Dean’s this time, laying waste and claim at the same time to the human. One hand went to Dean’s shoulder, the other to his hip, and all Dean could do with his newly freed arms was cling for dear life to the thin fabric of his own tee over Cas’s ribs. He had never and he was certain never would be again, kissed like this, owned like this, burned and taken and used. And Dean Winchester was loving it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’s sharp teeth drew blood on his lower lip, no doubt on purpose this time, then he sucked Dean’s lip into his mouth and lapped at the cut with his heated tongue. Where the fuck had the angel learned to kiss like this? Better not have been from Shane, Dean’s muddled brain formed the thought, and this gave Dean strength to begin to try to kiss Cas back with as much force as he could muster. Even if Cas had kissed that guy, or anyone else, in this moment, he was Dean’s. That thought was quickly corrected as Cas’s tongue thoroughly invaded Dean’s mouth, taking and taking and taking. Cas most certainly did not belong to him; Dean belonged to Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s nerve synopsis could not process quickly enough all the sensations he was feeling at once. The weight of Cas’s hard and solid chest pressing him back into the wall, crushing any breath he may have been able to steal while the kiss didn’t stop, his muscled thighs trapping his own and giving no indication of weakening, and the thick pulsing heat Dean could feel digging into his own groin all battled for attention. And meanwhile his mouth continued to be ravaged, plundered as if Cas was trying to leave another permanent mark on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overtaken by stimuli and seriously suffering from lack of O2, Dean let out a whimper against Cas’s bruising lips. Through his passionate fury, Cas must have heard him, because his tongue wound only once more around Dean’s before he gentled the kiss and drew his lips back in the next moment. Lack of air or not, Dean missed them immediately and unconsciously tried to chase them. Only to be met with Cas’s iron fingers on his chin, holding his head firmly against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cas croaked out, a simple word that combined with that commanding stare somehow went right to Dean’s full balls. His hips moved of their own accord, his throbbing cock begging for friction. The pressure between their bodies was lovely but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hip was similarly punished like his face for daring to move, a large hand tightening on the joint until it hurt. This treatment did not wane Dean’s arousal however. He stared back at Cas as steadily as he could, knowing he was at the angel’s complete mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” that deep voice said again. Dean was just about to answer yes, sir, and not sarcastically, either, when Cas continued, “You don’t get to move until you apologize to me.” It was only because Dean had seen it a couple of hours ago in the angel’s eyes, and because he was so close to him now, that he identified the sincere edge of disappointment in the blue glare, disappointment at what Dean had let himself be reduced to, a mindless jealous monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered roughly, and tears pricked at his eyeballs as the memories came rushing back. Cas must have decided to continue to allow him use of his hands because he was able to bring them to the angel’s broad chest, still marveling that even if it was because Cas was violently pissed at him, he was really and truly finally touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...seeing you and that guy…” Dean tried to explain in a voice that was threatening to break, “It was horrible,” he confessed. His eyes flicked over Cas’s slightly furrowed brow, the hint of wrinkles at the corners of the half narrowed eyes, the five o’clock shadow that was already growing back, the pink swollen lips. God he was so beautiful it almost hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know I don’t own you,” Dean added quickly, eager to not lose Cas’s willingness to listen. “But the idea of you with someone else…” he found he couldn’t quite finish the sentence and he had to close his eyes. The next thing he felt was Cas’s fingers, as gentle now as they’d been punishing moments ago, tracing along his jaw towards the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I didn’t kiss,” Cas granted him in a low whisper of his own. “You are my first, Dean,” as a smile crept onto his lips that Dean heard in his voice but didn’t see because he had flung his face into Cas’s chest with something that sounded a lot like a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it wasn’t fair; he’d been with how many people in his life, he’d kissed more pairs of lips than he could count, he had no right to hold it against Cas if he happened to want to kiss other people. Soothing warmth in the form of Cas’s touch slipped under the hem of Dean’s shirt and eased over his lower back. The hunter couldn't help a shudder of pleasure, goosebumps rising on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted this so badly, why didn’t you let me know before all this?” Cas asked him. Dean half smiled against the black cotton of his tee shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m a fucking idiot,” he said bluntly. Then he was finally able to draw his face away from Cas’s chest to be able to look at the angel squarely again, glancing his eyes down the body still glued to his and then back up again mischievously. He hoped the air between them had lightened enough to get away with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there was something about you looking like this tonight that I guess just tipped me over the edge,” he smirked. Oh there was that head tilt...he was disgustingly in love with that head tilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really so appealing dressed this way?” Cas asked honestly, and Dean wanted to kiss him just for being adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, leather pants,” he half moaned instead, daring to slip his thumbs just into the waistband of them, teasing himself with the thought of what was underneath. This made his dick begin to harden up once more from the break it had been taking while the mood had turned less purely carnal than it had been. He didn’t think Cas’s erection had waned at all, the thick bulge almost digging into Dean’s groin. He tried shimmying his hips again, but Cas’s hand was still holding him firmly against the wall, just not quite as cruelly as a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I move yet?” he asked the angel meekly, both loving and hating how vulnerable he sounded. Castiel silently studied him and though the rush of anger had seeped away, his stare continued to be imposing, thoughtful, dominant, and Dean was making no mistakes about who was clearly in charge here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of like you like this,” Cas decided, his voice an octave lower than it had been. And he rolled his own hips forward, almost crushing Dean against the wall and making the human’s eyes roll back in his head with the unbearable pleasure of the unyielding friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he gasped out, willingly surrendering. Dean locked his arms around Cas’s middle, needing something to ground himself with, and this brought his hands temptingly close to the leather clad ass that had helped start a lot of this trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you at least?” he asked with a moan in his voice. “Need to feel you, Cas.” Dean was pretty sure there was still a chance he might die tonight, of sexual tension, which might not be a bad way to go, considering the partner. Cas’s lips brushed Dean’s ear, and all the hair on the hunter’s body stood at attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say please,” and even in a whisper Castiel was all power and commander. Dean was well beyond questioning his role here. His hands were fighting his instincts to just grab but he dared not disobey what the angel might want.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” he begged in his best seductive tone. Cas’s hot breath on the skin of his neck almost burned while the angel made him wait a few heartbeats for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Dean,” he finally granted, and Dean trembled with a strange mix of relief and a fresh mounting of desire. Gasping out a sigh, he brought his fingertips to the back waistband of Cas’s pants, and held himself in check for one more second, letting the anticipation of what he’d been wanting to do all friggin night build just that little bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his fingers were sliding down, smoothing over the rounded perfect curves of Cas’s buttocks, encased in that tight second skin of black leather. Dean almost came in his own pants at the satisfaction of the way Cas’s ass cheeks filled his hands, at finally getting to do this, at the gasp that Cas released as Dean couldn’t hold back from squeezing his firm flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was growled into his ear, and the hunter’s heart skipped a beat, unsure if Cas was displeased again, and the way that Cas’s teeth were latching onto the tendon on the side of his neck didn’t clear anything up. But the angel’s hips were now bucking wildly into Dean’s, and he guessed that had to be a compliment, so he just grabbed onto Cas’s ass tighter and tried to hold on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Dean had been capable of lucid thought, he would have found it oddly endearing that Cas was so charged up and inexperienced that he was falling victim to the basest of instincts, at the mercy of his own suddenly adamant hormones. As it was, fire was coursing through Dean’s veins, Cas’s animalistic rutting reducing them both to needy, panting messes. Dean tried a couple of times to bring his hands in between their bodies, with half a thought to undo at least Cas’s pants. He really did want to feel him. But the angel’s writhing was too tight and wild, he was now moaning loudly against Dean’s neck, and Dean’s own hips were working madly, with his hands still grasping Cas’s ass cheeks for all he was worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was able to pinpoint the moment that Castiel came apart in his arms, just as his own orgasm was climbing to its peak. Before he spilled over the edge, and spilled into his boxers with an unutterably satisfying release, he felt the angel’s entire body tremble violently, and the cry that escaped Cas left no doubt of the ecstasy he had reached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuucckk,” Dean moaned, both for his own climax, and the way that Cas had collapsed against him, lost in the after effects of his first orgasm. Somehow Cas’s hands had worked their way underneath Dean’s shirt to his ribs and back, and he couldn’t imagine the bruises he was going to be covered in from the angel’s rough treatment. Not to mention the bite he could now feel throbbing on his neck. He released a breathless chuckle as he came down from his high. Dean had never particularly been one for pain during sex but he guessed most bets were off at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas moaned softly and began to shift fully back onto his own feet. Dean missed the weight of him, but it was nice to be able to draw deep breaths again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there, man?” Dean asked gently, noting the cloudy look to Cas’s eyes and the way he could barely focus. He brought his hand to the angel’s jaw, his heart thrilling at the scratch of stubble on his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dean,” Cas was only able to return, and stare back at him with fascination and longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty intense, huh?” Dean agreed, drinking in the beauty that was a blissed out Castiel. “You’re the first one to get me to come in my pants since I was sixteen,” he told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas returned, his voice much softer than it had been before. “It seems to be quite...sticky...in these pants that you like so much.” Damn, even that was hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need some help getting them off?” Dean suggested, one brow raising. This wasn’t quite how he’d originally thought about getting into those pants, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly capable of removing my own clothing,” Cas replied, bringing Dean back to the abrupt but adorable reality that through everything tonight, the angel didn’t exactly know how to flirt. Dean loved him for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved him for his inexperience and naivety, he loved him for his righteous power, he loved him for his curiosity, for his protectiveness and his strength and his need to try to do the right thing, even when he didn’t know what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned forward, tentatively, suddenly nervous again. Cas flashed a gentle smile at him, his eyes dancing with a hint of playfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can kiss me, Dean,” he gave him permission. Now that Cas knew exactly what he did to Dean, he was intentionally going to be the death of him. That was fine. The hunter’s lips met the angel’s once more, this kiss slower and easier than their previous ones but still warm and wet and thrilling. Dean didn’t want it to stop, even though he now had some reason to think there would be more in his future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” he suggested when they did break away. “And...will you stay tonight?” he added almost shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s getting on more towards morning at this point, but yes I will stay with you,” Cas replied, his serious tone and intense gaze giving Dean the hope that there was a deeper meaning there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time later, Dean sank gratefully into the bed, aware that Cas was watching him, probably having forgotten those ears were still on his head. It could be said that Dean Winchester was incorrigible, and he proved that now as he cocked an eyebrow at the angel at the foot of the bed and crooked his finger in a ‘come here’ gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here kitty, kitty,” he couldn’t resist, his voice pitched low in the dark. The hooded look he received in return and the way Cas lowered his solid form to the bed, to begin to crawl up Dean’s body in a sinuous movement, made a thrill jolt down the hunter’s spine and to his very toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the snarl that Castiel rewarded him with just before he began lapping at the hollow of his throat reminded Dean gladly of who he belonged to. And just in case that hadn’t been enough to do it, the claw marks that Cas scored Dean’s back with as the hunter came again, with a scream and the sunrise, most certainly got the point across.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>